Among the Angels
by Gabriel-the-Archangel-SPN
Summary: Growing up in heaven hasn't always been easy especially for young Castiel who's closest brother is a troublesome archangel with tricks up his sleeve, and his oldest brother holds a grudge against humanity. Told by Chuck.
1. Chapter 1: Lucifer's Fall

You would think that heaven is just sitting right above the clouds. No it's so much more than that. Heaven is beyond the clouds, beyond the universe someplace so extraordinary and beautiful that God himself had been lost for words with its creation. I guess it's time to tell a different story. I've told you about the legend of the Winchesters. I always felt there was something much more behind the angel Castiel.

You remember Castiel as the freedom fighting fallen angel… he wasn't always this way. So here is where his story begins…

* * *

><p>The young angel and the archangel Gabriel stood side by side walking along the shore line of an ocean. The heaven of a deceased pastor named Jim, though it would millions of years before the church official saw it.<p>

Castiel spotted a fish flipping against the sand struggling for air; he scrunched his eyes and lifted his foot ready to put the poor thing out of its misery. Gabriel was going on about how Lucifer and he had been learning new spells and tricks, but Castiel wasn't listening.

The elder angel looked down at Castiel who was about to bring his foot down among the fish, Gabriel nudged him aside. "Don't step on that fish Castiel," Gabriel scolded as he lifted the fish and placed it back in the water, "big plans for that fish."

Castiel didn't quite understand what was the harm is killing one little fish. He just stubbornly glared at Gabriel. "Oh come on Cassie, you know anything and everything is worth a chance at life, who knows maybe that fish might be something great," the archangel ruffled Castiel's hair, "just like you."

_Gabriel's wisdom would prove to be the most important things in the angels' life _

Gabriel grabbed his younger brother's shoulder and took them back home; to Castiel's heaven. There's a lot he didn't understand about it such as the never ending grass and plaid cloth. Someday he'd know these things though.

He settled down on a stone bench; lying across it he stared up at the light blue sky. Someday he hoped that he'd be strong enough and great enough to soar in the skies. He could hear his siblings speaking about humanity; Gods newest creation.

Lucifer and Uriel were definitely not happy, Anna was just annoyed. Usually the voices of his family member's would lead him to sleep, but not tonight. The frustrated voices led to yelling and screaming; leaving Castiel trembling horribly out of fear.

Lucifer was full of rage and sadness, Castiel could sense it. Empty threats being thrown and tossed in his mind; he could hear Gabriel's cries of devastation. "Brother, please can we do this in person! No need to scare the younger ones!"

Lucifer scoffed, "Oh please this generation is poisoned and nothing good will come of those worthless younglings!"

Once again the angels were stuck in the middle of another argument between the archangels. As far as Castiel knew, Lucifer was stubborn and spoiled. Lucifer was used to being favored by father, but as soon as humanity was created the archangel was upset.

Michael and Zachariah joined the conversation and it got much worse. "Lucifer quiet, your too loud some of us are actually busy!"

"Oh please Michael daddy's perfect child!" The oldest archangel was frustrating the angels and more and more voices joined, Castiel could make out someone calling his name, "Cas, give me a minute!" it was Gabriel.

Gabriel had something most angels didn't have; he actually cared about his family, especially Castiel who was one of the youngest and last created angels. The archangel would constantly be by his side taking him to earth and other planets. The one thing Castiel loved about Gabriel was his wings; they were golden, which faded into a blue and pink color. They were beautiful.

"Cas," Gabriel called walking towards the stone bench which the younger seraph laid upon. The archangel sat down beside Castiel running a hand through the feathers of his wings, hoping to stop the trembling. "Don't ever listen to Lucifer; don't listen to anyone but me and yourself. Lucifer's full of himself, don't worry Cassie I'll make sure he's gone. He'll be gone by next sun up. It's going to get very loud, so please just stay here."

"Okay." Castiel agreed as he retracted his night black wings. Gabriel ruffled Castiel's hair much like he'd done earlier. Though Castiel found this action irritating it was oddly comforting.

He watched sadly as Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers which led to an over exaggerated leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- no idea why I'm writing another one, I still have 2 unfinished fanfics. ****_Please review let me know if I should continue!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Reeducation

Castiel waited, and he waited.

But Gabriel never returned. It left Castiel lonely and dejected. The young angel sat alone on the bench. When you were thousands of years old it seemed time moved quicker. It wasn't until Balthazar came for him did he realized how much time had passed.

"Castiel, I haven't seen you for a few thousand years! You must know what today is?" Balthazar sat down next to Castiel.

"No brother, I don't know what today is. Now where's Gabriel?" Castiel asked solemnly.

Balthazar put a hand on Castiel's knee and shook his head, "Gabriel's gone, Castiel. He jumped down with Lucifer. You've been here a long time Castiel we're worried. Today is the day you get put in a garrison!" Balthazar took in the expression of Castiel's face. The statement only seemed to upset him further.

"I was supposed to be Gabriel's garrison." Castiel continued to stare at the ground.

"Gabriel wasn't much a fighter Cassie; it wouldn't have been much fun." Balthazar let out a sad laugh.

"...I don't mind."

"Yeah Gabriel and you were always connected at the hip. Don't worry Castiel he hated it here he's probably happier. Now come along Castiel, our brothers are waiting."

Castiel stood and was roughly grabbed by the wrist.

He was standing in front of maybe a little over three hundred angels; he recognized this as Balthazar's army. It somewhat made him feel slightly better. Balthazar cleared his throat. "Castiel; angel of Thursday and claimer of the vessel James Novak; young but with much training and care could become something useful. Welcome to the 4th Garrison."

Castiel knew what came after this. Angels lives were mapped out for them; Creation, Garrison, training, marriage, and orders. It was all angels knew and it had been this way for millions of years. Training would be rough enough, but balancing a forced family and following "god's" orders would be a handful.

Castiel didn't want a wife or children. He didn't even want to follow orders. He wanted love and approval from his father; the father who had abandoned all the angels, leaving Michael and stubborn Raphael in charge.

Castiel stood quietly nodding absently at what Balthazar was saying. He was alarmed when two sets of hands were dragging him away. He fought against the hands but they were already flying somewhere else.

Upon landing, he was pushed on his hands and knees. "Castiel, we've been waiting for this day for millions of years." Uriel shook his head, "you're like a rebel little teenager, you really think your little thoughts could not be heard?" The older angel roughly kicked him in the ribs, "you will obey; not only me, but god when I'm done with you."

Uriel nodded towards the door. The angels pulled Castiel off the floor and showed him to a room. There was nothing in the room except for a bible and a stone bench. Surprisingly like heavens prison. He was left alone. How could his brothers do this?

He missed Gabriel more than ever. He missed Gabriel's soothing voice, and candy he gathered from humans.

_"__Be sweet not sour, Cassie no one likes sour candy." _

_"__Castiel these angels don't love you, they don't even know what love is, but little bro I believe I do."_

_"__No one else has wings like you Castiel; no one else has a name like you. You come with good intentions but you leave with bad."_

It was believed angels didn't have feelings, but Castiel certainly did. Gabriel did. He felt different and separated. He never thought praying as useful but he prayed…it would be a long time before Castiel ever did again.

_Oh brethren, training had begun! Archangel Gabriel they have learned of your treason they will do to you what was done to Lucifer. Please return, return and make it go away please, brother… I just want it to be over. Please don't let me fall._

* * *

><p>Someplace far away the Archangel could hear pleads. He didn't know where he was, all he knew was that he couldn't be Gabriel the archangel anymore. He would act like a mortal get a job, and do his darn best to ignore the younger ones plead.<p>

Castiel would be fine. No harm would come to Castiel, he was harmless and devoted.

* * *

><p>"Who do you serve, Castiel?" Uriel growled in the angels face.<p>

Through pain and bared teeth Castiel let out a faint, "Father."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't know what I'm trying to do. It's proving a difficult thing to write. I had the idea that Castiel had learned free will from Gabriel, but then he got "reeducated", I should really work on some things if I'm having to explain it. These chapters are short because I simply just don't have the time for anything longer.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
